Demons counterpart
by Black R. Lust
Summary: Hiruma s childhood friend came back from America. The whole deimon football team was surprised when a Demon like Hiruma have a close angel friend like Kagome.When a match go wrong and the Deimon losing, Kagome was forced to let the demon out.GO HIRUKAG!
1. Enter, Angel!

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Eyeshield 21

No flames please….

Chapter 1, ENTER! YA-HA!

Chapter 1: Enter, Angel!

It`s a peaceful day in Deimon high, students talking, teachers laughing and football players screaming. Yes, screaming.

"YA-HA! KEEP RUNNING YOU FUCKING ASSES!" a satan-like student with gravity-defying hair , pointed ears and sharp canines yelled while firing his machine gun aiming for the poor football players.

"Hiruma! Stop firing that gun, you might hit someone!" A girl with auburn shoulder length hair said.

"Nah, we have to train this shitheads to the fullest today because we wont be practicing tomorrow." Hiruma said while popping his chewing gum.

"REALLY?" the whole football team celebrates

"Who said you can rest you shitty asses?" He fired his machine gun again forcing the team to dash away from the bullets.

"And may I ask why?" Mamori asked

"Were gonna meet someone tomorrow."

"Who might that be?"

"My fucking childhood friend." Hiruma replied casually

"YOU HAVE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND?" The whole team yelled in surprise

"Are you talking about Gome-chan?" An incredibly huge player with a head taking shape of a peach known as Kurita asked.

"Yeah, It`s been 5 years already since we saw her damned face" Hiruma said smirking.

"I-it`s a girl?" Mamori asked.

"Yes and she`s the first girl that is the same level as Hiruma!" Kurita informed.

"Shut the fuck up and get practicing!" Hiruma yelled taking out another machine gun out of nowhere.

"All of you will fucking be in Kyoto national airport at eight in the morning tomorrow! And if your late, IM GONNA BLOW YOUR SHITTY ASSES!" Hiruma stated while dismissing the players.

The whole team collapsed as soon as they saw Hiruma out of sight.

"What do you think she`ll look like?" Monta asked Sena

The whole team shuddered while imagining Hiruma`s childhood friend that is the same level as him,, long spiky red hair, long claws, pointed ears, red eyes, sharp canines and of course, she have a bazooka with her!

"I just wish she`s not gonna stay with us long enough if she`s the female counterpart of Hiruma." Jumonji begged.

"I could already picture her chasing us with a bazooka then suddenly throw a grenade at us," Koji cant help but to shudder at the mere taught.

"I`ll just go home and pretend not to imagine another demon torturing us." Sena took his bag and started heading home.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The whole deimon football team was earning stares and glares from the people in the airport, especially because of Hiruma carrying a gun, you ask why he was allowed to carry such thing inside the airport? Trust me, your narrator, you don't wanna know.

Suddenly, Cerberus broke into a run headed towards a girl with long ebony tresses held up by a high ponytail.

"Watch out!" Sena desperately warned

Faster than a blink of an eye, the girl caught Cerberus by his collar and easily slumped him to her shoulder.

"What a warm greeting, Hiruma." The girl spoke while rubbing her cheeks against Cerberus` fur.

The team`s eyes widened (except for Hiruma and Kurita of course) at the sight of the girl in front of them.. Long ebony-blue hair, porcelain like skin, tall built and what cause them to gasped even more was the most angelic face with mesmerizing cerulean eyes they saw in they`re whole entire life.

They were snapped out of they`re reverie when Kurita hugged the girl with so much force, her face literally became blue.

"Gome-chan! I missed you! It`s been five years already!" He began to twirl in the girl`s dismay

"F-fatty,, a-air!" The girl managed to choke out

Kurita immediately let the girl down and apologize. The girl let her gaze land on Hiruma and smirked.

"What you doin these past few years Akuma-kun?" (akuma means demon by the way! ^^)

"Keh, how `bout you? Dragging America with that big butt of yours?" Hiruma grinned

The smile on her face didn't falter but a large tick appeared on the girl`s forehead.

"Yoichi-kun.." Hiruma visibly paled at the tone, and he began to inch away from the girl. The whole team seems confused about Hiruma`s odd behavior, and it didn't help when Kurita asked them to stand back.

"I believe you have met Tessaiga ,ne?" At the word, Hiruma visibly flinched.

"Let me introduce you to my new baby" Hiruma smiled nervously, may he ask Kami-sama why he provoked her again?

The girl took out a long thing covered in purple cloth. The girl took the black string tying it together revealing a sword`s hilt.

"Yoichi, meet Sou`nga, Soun`ga, meet Yoichi." Without further movements the girl vanished to who knows were, and without warning, appeared behind Hiruma and striked him behind the head with so much force it knocked him senseless.( it`s the hilt of the sword BTW)

"What about my butt being big again?"

"Oh come on Kags, Im just joking."

The whole team cant help but let their jaw reach the ground, their eyes wide like saucers while watching the great Yoichi Hiruma apologize to another person, and to make matters worse, it`s a girl.

The girl just sighed and walk near Hiruma, she hugged him in a decent kind of manner.

"Tadaima, Hiruma."

"Okairinasai, Kagome" he replied while patting her in the back.

Kagome finally noticed the presence of the team. She eyed them with calculating eyes and walked around them in circles, like a vulture to it`s prey. She eyed them once more before retreating back beside Hiruma.

"I must say Hiruma, you`ve done a pretty good job picking players."

"Keh, of course, they trained fucking weak thou." He replied while drapping a protective arm on Kagome`s shoulder.

"Well….. there is still time, mind if I train them myself today?" Kagome asked with a mischievous glint in her bright azure eyes.

"Yeah,, I think we`ll try that." Hiruma replied with his own glint in his neon green eyes.

"By the way, Im Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you, Deimon Devil Bats."

The group felt a sudden chill when her gaze land on them one by one. "I think we should get out of here?" Kagome asked them. Soon enough, they notice people giving them anxious glances, well, who could blame them? Standing in the middle of an airport, a devil looking man carrying a pair of machine guns, an innocent looking girl with a sword and a luggage containing who knows what, and a bunch of delinquent looking bunch of guys seemingly cowering in front of the two descendant of the demon and angel themselves.

"Let me take your luggage for you, they seems heavy" Kurita offered. Kagome suddenly smirk, of course only Hiruma saw it.

"Sure fatty, try it." Kagome said with her signature smirk.

When Kurita tried to lift the baggage, an eerie silence wrapped around the team, Sena, seeing nothing happening, decides to open his big mouth for the first time.

"Kurita-senpai, what`s wrong?"

"G-gome-chan, what exactly are you carrying in this bag?" Kurita asked while dangerously staring at the innocent looking luggage that he can merely lift a few centimeters away from the seemingly cold floor.

"HA? It looks light. Get out of the way, maybe you just imagined it." Jumonji butted in, Kagome just raised a delicate brow cause of his actions.

He poised, he grabbed, he lift, he struggles, he flinched, he grabbed again, he tried again, soon, Kuroki joined him, minutes past, Togano joined as well, and finally they gave up.

"What in the world are in those luggage?" the Ha-ha brothers yelled in frustrations.

"I`ll show you when we arrive at the training field."

When they decided to leave, Hiruma burst out laughing seeing the surprised/horror faces of the team, well, who could blame them? Seeing a girl not taller than you lift a horribly, impossible heavy luggage with such ease you would taught it`s just a case with a feather, nonetheless Cerberus perking on her shoulder as well,,, come on! That dog is to damn heavy for his own good.

"I guess I`ll try you guys later." Kagome said

Hiruma just smirked, you know why? Heh, the whole team might be dead in the end of the day, Kagome might be the angel on the outside, but she is as cruel as him in the inside.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was early noon, the whole football team is waiting for Kagome for their `training' (more like a torture).

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled as she waved at them, she was wearing a buttoned long-sleeved white shirt, and black pants with black combat boots, she brought her monster bag with her and her knee-length hair was up in a tight braid.

"Hey there Kaggy, ready to give this wusses a piece of Kagome`s boot camp?" Hiruma said with a sadistic smirk. She was about to answer when a girl no taller than her with auburn hair suddenly bowed in front of her.

"Im Mamori Anezaki, Im their manager, nice to meet you!" Kagome is quite surprised about the girl`s politeness.

"Im Kagome Higurashi, yoroshiku ne!" She flashed her a smile.

`I wonder how can this sweet girl manage to keep up with Hiruma?' Mamori asked herself.

"Well, shall we train now Anezaki-san?"

"Mamori."

"huh?"

"Please just call me Mamori. Your training them?"

"Oh, then just call Kagome, and yes, yes I am" (WOOHH! Phineas and Ferb!)

Kagome turned to Hiruma.

"What are we gonna focuse today?"

"I think we should try agility and speed. This fucking wusses are to damned slow and drag-butts."

"Speed and agility then."

Kagome took a considerably amount of breath.

"LINE-UP! HURRY UP OR I`LL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU HERE!"

The team scampered quietly, forming a straight line infront of the demon couple.

`Pshhh, as if she can order as around.' The team taught minus Sena, Kurita and Monta. Sena don't know why but he knows this one is not your average girl.

"Ok, we will train in speed and agility. But before we start, Im gonna warn you guys, this is not a child`s play, and I will not hold back training you." She said while giving them glares promising pain. Jumonji just smirked smugly and it did not go unnoticed by Hiruma and Kagome.

"You there, the one with the white hair. Your first" She pointed at Jumonji.

"Ok, we`ll start with agility, here`s the rules. Im gonna attack, and your going to evade, each of you will have 5 minutes each. And trust me, you wont get away unscathed." She stated

"As if you can land a blow on me." Jumonji provoked.

`Kekekeke, the idiot`s signing his own death warrant' Hiruma snickered

"Is that so." Kagome said with a dangerous look in her face.

She gracefully walked towards her monster luggage, she knelt down and opened it. Hiruma whistled (he`s the only one who saw what`s on Kaggy`s luggage). Everyone`s mouth gape open when a huge halberd thrice her size appeared on Kagome`s hand, she slumped it lazily on her shoulders.

"H-how did that fit in there?" Mamori asked.

"Hmmmm,, I have my ways Mamori-chan.."

Jumonji gulped in fear. Is it really honorable to die in the hands of a person you provoked yourself?

"Deimon, I introduce you to my baby Banryuu, he will be accompany as in charge of agility trainings."

"Now, now Kaggy, don't kill those idiots, we have a match this weekend."Hiruma warned. Kagome pouted child-like before answering.

"Awww,, I even taught I can enjoy cutting them up."

The team just paled at the said statement.

"By the way, let`s start!" Right after the go signal, he attacked Jumonji aiming right for his head, he manage to duck in time only colliding with a foot right in his face causing him to fly across the field. The team just stood there mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

~5 minutes later~

"Whose next?" Kagome asked not even breaking a single bead of sweat, not a single hair out of place. On the other hand, Jumonji lay there barely awake, he manage to get pass the time limit with a bloody nose, a couple of cuts, a busted lip and a black eye. The deimon kept on pushing each other, until monta bravely stepped in.

"How brave^^~" Kagome said while returning Banryuu inside her luggage, which miraciously fit.

"Kago nee-chan, you wont use Banryuu anymore?" Monta asked

"You want me to?" Kagome asked which was replied with a violent shook.

"I just used Banryuu on that white monkey because he provoked me, and I don't want to be provoked because Im a girl…I already lose someone because of that." Kagome said whispering the last part which confused the whole team,, Hiruma just simply looked at her with concern.

~an hour later~

"YA-HA! Now we start on speed!" Hiruma yelled

The team just groaned, everyone got pass the agility training managing to attain a couple of black eye or a busted lip, only Jumonji got a taste of Kagome`s wrath (come on, she`s just holding back. She can kill them with a single swing. ^^;)

"Ok, you can have a 30 minute break!" Kagome said.

The team sighed in relief, Kagome sat next to Hiruma who is polishing his gun.

"So what did you do to America this past 5 years?" Hiruma asked popping a bubble gum.

"Not much, a couple of competitions here and there…. And I got cheated with my look-alike"

"Hmmmmmmm…WHAT?" Hiruma shot up of his seat

The whole deimon nearly fell off their seats. Kurita went near Hiruma and Kagome.

"Geeezz, calm down Hiruma. Besides, he was a jerk any way, substituting me with a walking hooker." (sorry Kikyou fans, I don't hate Kikyou, I just think it`s her role to be a villain on this one.)

A sudden burst of dark aura radiates from the field. The deimon paled to see a hysterical Hiruma forcefully refilling his guns with bullets while chuckling evilly.

"Hiruma, don't even think about wasting your bullets on that dog breath. Besides, I already gave him a piece of my mind." Hiruma smirked, he slung his arm lazily around Kagome`s shoulders.

"So, which of your babies did he got a face to face encounter with?" he asked hoping Kagome to have killed the guy.

"Well, he got a few encounter with Tokijin, but I enjoyed it more when I beaten the crap out of his damn empty shell he called head."

He mentally snickered while imagining the bastard getting his ass beaten by Kagome. Kagome is one of the most important person for him,(does he even have one?) when he was just 13 then, he just moved from Okinawa to Kyoto(I don't know the location of their setting, gomen.) no one dared to be friend him, well there is Musashi and Kurita but, Kagome is the first one who approached him without hesitation, ever since then, they were inseperable, the four of them. They were times that they get caught in a fight, Kagome being there, they win every single one of them, that girl can deliver a powerful punch.

There was a time when they`re teacher kept on picking on Kurita, one day Kagome`s patience snap like a chord. She went in front of the class, and without hesitation, she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine making him croutch, then she punched him in the face with so much force he was knock out cold. And with Hiruma`s great blackmailing skills, the incident was left alone. What can he say? He love the little rascal like a big brother would love his little sister(even thou he know she can beat the crap out of him). He was snapped out in his thoughts when Kagome resumes their training, this time she grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"OK! This time, for your speed, I will use these arrows, don't worry, this arrowheads are replaced with rubber ones, but that doesn't mean it wont hurt. You guys go there at the end and Hiruma and me will fire at you, dodge ok? The one who got the less damage will get something, It`s a surprise."

They nodded and walked for the end of the field when Kagome stopped Sena.

"Sena! I have a special training for you so just sit down and watch." Sena just nodded and sat down beside Kagome who was expertly shooting her arrows.

`I admire her, she`s so strong and reliable, no wonder Hiruma respects her' Sena said to himself, as if reading his taught, Kagome suddenly spoke up not taking away her eyes on the moving targets across the fields.

"Sena, Im not reliable at all, actually I cant stand up on my own, I always seeks help from someone. I know you think your weak, but your not. You have friends that care for you and that alone is enough proof your strong. So don't sulk anymore ok?"

Sena is lost of words, he only nodded happily and continued watching.

`I really like her, she`s like Mamori-neechan, but she`s more of like the aneiue of the family'

~20 minutes later~

"Yosh! Sena, your up." Kagomem said making him stand.

"What training do you want me to do Kagome-neechan?"

"Simple, we`re going to have a race."

"Race?"

"Hai, but I gave it a little twist."

The whole team got curious and started forming a circle among the two.

~A couple of minutes later~

"UWAAAAAA! Kagome-neechan, I don't wanna do this anymore!" Cried Sena

"Don't worry, your doing a great Job!"

There, Sena running like hell with a bacon tied to his body with a berserk Cerberus hot on his heels. The whole team snickered at the scene displayed before them.

~Another minutes later~

"Good job guyz! I might say Im impressed. You guys are really capable of entertaining me!"

`So were just her toy ^^;.' The team sweatdropped.

"But I will say it again one last time." She paused for a minute, her bright smile was replaced by a snarl. "Try being a sexist and I will have your head." She spat with so much malice Hiruma felt nauseous. No one notice the glare Kagome gave Jumonji.

"Deimon Devil Bats, dismissed!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The rest of the week was focused on Kagome`s training. She and Hiruma became the official trainer of the Deimon since she will start studying there after the match with Seika Fire Cats. The rest of the week, they trained on strength, endurance, stamina, flexibility, speed, agility and balance. Yes, Kagome is a fierce trainer but, the more time they spent with her, the more respect the team was gaining from her. Let`s just say that Sena and Monta suddenly became `attached' to her. And the team noticed Hiruma became happier as well.

~The day of the match~

"And now, let`s gave way for DEIMON DEVIL BATS!" After the emcee introduced the team, a huge roar from the crowds emerged.

Kagome eyed the Seika Fire Cats, and she didn't like what she observed one bit. The team was giving a malicious aura screaming `WE`RE EVIL!'. She noticed that one of the players was giving Sena a nasty glare, before she could hold back, she let a growl escape from her throat.

"K-kagome-neechan? Daijobou?" Sena asked with worry dripping from his voice. `I could've sworn I heard her growl' Sena inwardly raised a brow.

"Hai, it`s nothing" The team didn't notice it but Hiruma gave her a concerned look.

Time passed until the first quarter began.

"Ok Deimons, remember our training. Do not give the enemy mercy," with a sharp intake of breath, "CRUSH THEM WITHOUT MERCY! DEIMON DEVIL BATS…GO!"

They soon get in their own position, Kagome calmly watched beside Mamori, keeping an eye on those rabid cats.

She`s thinking of strategies when she snapped back to reality when she heard an agonizing screaming. Realizing the owner of the voice, her eyes momentarily transformed into burning crimson, good thing they are focused on Sena curling into a ball in the middle of the field. Faster than anyone can imagine, Kagome dashed beside Sena and carried him bridal style away from the field, being in pain, Sena didn't have the time to struggle. The first quarter was called off.

"Oh no! Seems like Eyeshield 21 is out of the field! What will the Deimon do now that their trump card is useless?"

Kagome cant help but snarl in rage, she watched what happen through Mamori`s recorder. She knows exactly what happened now.

"How about they just go home. Now that the mice is out of the picture, the cats can take home the glory!" the coach of Seika said with a triumph grin.

"Not yet." Kagome said in a low tone

"Hm?" Hiruma asked her with a questioning look.

"The game is just beginning Hiruma. I have one more trick up my sleeve."

Kagome whispered something to Hiruma. The team shivered at the sight of Hiruma`s ominous aura that no one notice Kagome exited the field.

"Let the game begin." Kagome said with a huge grin plastered on her face as she disappeared into the darkness.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

HAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! A CLIFFY!

BY THE WAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK ILL MAKE KAGOME DO TO SEIKA?

HAHAHAHA! xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx IS OUT!

~JA NE!


	2. Enter, Demon!

Chapter 2, ENTER! YA-HA!

Chapter 2: Enter, Demon!

The second quarter of the kanto tournament was approaching rather fast for the Deimon`s taste.

"What are we going to do? Eyeshield wont be able to play anymore!" Kurita cried

They all looked at Hiruma, they were confused to see Hiruma calm, by now, he has to be shooting at everything and anything. He`s to calm for the situation.

They heard the whistle signaling the beginning of second quarter. They are all too caught up that they didn't notice Hiruma approached the referee and emcee.

"Before we can begin the second quarter of this tournament, we have a little surprise. As we all know, eyeshield 21 is not playing because of the accident…" At this, the Seika snickered only to be replaced with a scowl. "So may I now introduce, Deimon`s newest member.." The whole Deimon including Sena snapped their heads towards the emcee. "Eyeshield 21`s twin, Demon 24!" As if in cue, a boy with knee-length braided ebony hair wearing a blue eyeshield stepped inside the field.

The whole Deimon exception of Hiruma gaped at the sight of the newcomer, only to be snapped out of their reverie when the Seika burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Deimon must be so desperate to send another pipsqueak in the field." The Deimon only hung their head low. On the other hand, the newcomer gritted his teeth with annoyance, his eyes glaring at Seika so pure with hatred they could burst into flames any second.

They took they`re position, nervous about the newcomer who took Eyeshield`s place. Sena, who was sitting on the bench out of the game nervously glancing at the newcomer, he was worried, worried about the new comer`s situation.

"SET! HUT! HUT! HUT!" To their surprise, Hiruma passed the ball to the newcomer, as soon as Demon 24 get ahold of the ball, he broke into a run leaving gaping players at her wake. He ran, ran as fast or even faster than Eyeshield! The Seika tried to get in the way, but Demon 24 evaded them effortlessly, about merely 20 yards away from touchdown, the same player who `accidentally' broke eyeshield`s leg crouch low infront of her.

"Watch out!" Sena cried, desperately trying to save the new comer`s fate to end up like his.

Instead of stopping, Demon 24 paced faster. He stopped in front of him and grabbed his collar. And as far and painful as possible, with all his strength, he tossed the player out of the way. He flew, and flew until he landed barely alive at the foot of his coach, in total, he flew about 60 yards away from the field.

The whole stadium grew quiet, not one muscle able to move. Only the soft pitter patter of foot against the grass was heard. Deimon 24 walked, yes walked, towards the goal. He took the ball and gently layed it on the grass just beside the line signaling the goal. The eerie silence was broken by a stuttering scream.

"T-TOUCHDOWN!" The referee yelled.

The crowd broke into a roar of cheers. A couple of pat from Hiruma, hugs from Kurita and the second quarter ended at the score of 24-0. Before the third quarter began, Demon 24 approached the still shell-shocked Seika. He approached the coach and grabbed his collar and dragged him until he reached his eye level.

"Listen closely buddy. If you even try to hurt one strand of hair on my team with your petty tricks, remember this well. I will hunt you down and kill you as slowly and painful as possible. They may not now what truly happen with eyeshield but I know what you did. Try pulling that trick again and I swear to Kami, it wont be pretty. Get it? Got it? Now shut it!" He spat with malice that Seika only nodded dumbly. He let go and gracefully retreated to her own team. Soon, the third and last quarter began.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The tournament ended in the score of 64-0. The team tried to squash Demon 24 with gratitude hugs but before they even got close to him, Hiruma is firing at them like hell. They cant even touch a hair, only Kurita is able to squish him.

"Hey, where is Kagome-neechan?" Sena asked.

The team, at last noticed that Kagome is nowhere to be seen. Demon 24 patted his head fondly which surprised the team.

"Don't worry, you`ll see her close enough." He said with a monotone voice that the Deimon got trouble identifying the voice if it`s female or male.

"Oi you knuckleheads! Get your butts in here!" Hiruma yelled at the back of the stadium. They just went there confused. Hiruma stood beside Demon 24 and commanded them to close their eyes. The team anxiously followed not knowing what will hit them. As soon as they closed they`re eyes, Hiruma took the helmet Demon 24 is wearing, and guess what?

"You can open them you retards!" Hiruma shouted.

When the team opened their eyes, they let their jaws hit the floor, there, innocently stood, a smiling Kagome.

"Miss me?" she said, amusement dripping from her voice.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I EVER MADE! I MADE IT THIS SHORT BECAUSE IM HAVING A DAMN TOOTHACHE! I HATE TOOTHACES!

-xXBlackXRoseLustXx- signing out

~JA NE!


	3. Enter, Transfer!

A/N: *stepped away from fuming readers.* uh.. hahaha… sorry about the LONG wait…. I was so caught up with my other stories that I forgot to update! And im still suffering some writer`s block with my Gensomaden no Miko… *sighs* I promise to update more frequently…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: Enter! Transfer!

'_You have to encounter ALL of my babies before you`d be able to shove that indecent garment over my person.'_

Sena`s attention snapped away from his training when a loud bunch of squeals echoed along the training field.

"What the heck?" Jumonji mumbled as he, along with the other football players peeked at the hoard of flush females.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" streams of bullets erupted, making the females scurry away from Hiruma. Meanwhile, the cause of the peaceful disruption sent the deimon team into a spiral of emotions.

Shock. Awe. Amusement. And downright confusion. The dominant emotions that ran through the team when they saw one of the most important person in their team standing beside Hiruma with a sheathed katana lazily resting on their shoulder.

The Ha-ha brothers watched slack jaw as the said pair walk up to them with their eyes shining in mirth.

"Keh, knew this would happen." Hiruma said, a fanged grin on his face.

"I know. Do you actually think that they`d be unfazed?" the shorter companion snorted in amusement.

"N-nee-chan?" Sena stuttered, staring at the secretly dressed male, a FINE male.

"What? You have to encounter ALL of my babies before you`d be able to shove that indecent garment over my person." Kagome said, her uncovered eye crinkling up into a smile.

"No offense Mamo-chan. You really look modest, unlike those other girls who showed their butt rather than covering them instead." She then flashed the auburn-haired female a dashing smile that left the straight woman questioning herself about her own sexuality.

True to its word, Kagome was currently sporting the school`s male uniform albeit with slight alterations. Her blazer was unbuttoned and was rolled up to her elbows along with the dress shirt. Her tie was loosely tied and thus, was hanging limply by her neck. A black wife beater was boldly shown since her dress shirt was unbuttoned completely.

The team wondered how the hell did she kept her rich bosoms unnoticed.

Black slacks adorned her long slender legs with chains dangling from the front pocket up to the back. Sweatdropps appeared on the team's head when they saw the stark black sheathe with a blood red hilt katana that Kagome was shouldering.

And they weren't that surprised about it either.

One of her vibrant electric blue eyes was attractively covered by a soft shining bang that reached just right beneath said eye. Her long mass of kohl black hair was up in a high sleek ponytail.

"So, we got to call you Kagome or what?" Jumonjii asked. Ever since Kagome started training them, Jumonjii`s outlook about women turned a complete 180 degree and thus, earning him Kagome`s respect.

"Yup. Still Kagome."

*KRIIING!*

"Think that`s the cue!" with that, Kagome took Hiruma and Kurita forcefully into their class.

"I`ve got the feeling that I have to look out for those two combined." Mamori sighed in exasperation, betraying the excitement and mirth shining through her amber orbs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Got a problem with my name you freakin pricks?!" Crashing his boot at the teacher`s desk and leaning forward with his sword resting on his shoulders, Kagome smirk at the fear she saw at the males' face.

Satisfied with the impression he left, he walked away the desk. Ignoring the noticeable dent along with the stricken teacher completely.

"Yo, red-head. How about you move? This is now my seat amigo." He flashed the said student with a threatening smile that sent the poor boy scrambling out of his-former seat.

"See that you still hadn't lost your touch yet."Hiruma smirked at kagome who sent the smirk back.

"Well, I wouldn't be me if im not right?"

Mamori shook her head with a soft smile. Seems, that she had her work cut out for her.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

SORRY FOR THE LENGTH!


	4. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	5. Hiatus

Okay.. guys... Maybe you are all wondering about my lack of activity... Well... I got into an accident... and as of now, someone else is typing this for me because obviously I cant. I dont know how long I would be gone but I know it might take some time.

My deviant art and Fanfiction would be completely dead from now on... Maybe after a year or so I can open it again.

I have 64 stitches from temple to jawline... my left leg is completely broken and the doctor said I might attend a therapy after it partially healed... My right wrist is so traumatized I might experience difficulty in holding a pen in the future... my left one is still functionable despite the thumb nearly sliced off of my hand...

If your wondering how I got this... well, its in a car accident. Me and my auntie (who thankfully got away with just a mild concussion) was running the car 30 km/hr when an SUV slammed on the passenger side (where I was seated) and nearly flipped our car over. Turns out that the SUV driver was drunk and failed to avoid us when he suddenly decided to do a U-turn!

The said driver is now being held in jail for driving while drunk and causing us injuries, not to mention the state of our car is in...

So pretty much... Im sorry for those who will feel bad and special shout out to LovelyPoison A.K.A; Beautiful Phantom... Im sorry honey... I cant keep our promise...

Dont forget about me... K?

Black Rose,

Signing out...


End file.
